Beginning of the End
by Charlotte64
Summary: To end a war, someone has to loose


The Beginning of the End

So he had been summoned to meet his boss – again.

And take new orders – again.

Orders that he learned to hate, detest even.

One of these days he had asked his boss after getting orders: „Is this wise, do you think?" By wich he meant: this is not a good idea to do. That had gained him several minutes of being roared at and he was practically kicked out after that.

Not for the first time. In fact it has become an alarming regular ocurrance.

Then there had been this failed attempt on his bosses life. Since that day the man was pretty much open delusional and paranoid.

Today was the worst.

„Please don't make me do that", he said. That man steped closer to him and nearly snarled.

„Do you refuse to take your orders from me?"

„I would like to be able to look into a mirror in future times", he had answert in a calm voice.

This time the resulting yelling was even worse. And that man had a nasty voice that tended to crack, when he was angy. He was kicked out again with no choice but to follow his orders.

Slightly depressed he considered his situation and tried to figure out what to do.

When did this man stop listening to my advise, I wonder.

After a silent moment he arrived at the conclusion that this man never had listened to his advice in the first place.

And I know, this man pursues some plans, he didn't event tell me about. I know anyway. I know anything. Sometimes I wish, I wouldn't.

Does he think he could decieve me?

Who does he think, he was? Does he think, he was me? Fighting the enemy on every border and even inside? I wouldn't to that. Fighting that way on every border is tactically inept and killing pople inside like that, is cruel beyond words. Maybe he thinks, I don't know about that.

How could I not know? They are my people too. This constant pain in my lungs reminds me of this fact.

Still, I have to follow my orders. This man is giving me the creeps but I can not disobey as long, as most of my people go with him or at least not refuse bluntly. This stupid folk has never been enthusiastic about revolutions or even major riots. They would not start now because they are already exaustet enough as it is. Some silent resistance and some underground activity was all they could muster.

What to do?

He rubbed his forehead and thought about his allies.

This is not going to end well.

What will Italy do? That guy had never been the valiant type. Maybe some survival instincts of his will cut in and make him run away towards the end. And maybe he will not stab me in the back, before he runs, but I wouldn't count on that. The part that is really going to be nasty will be the fury of my boss and whatever he demands for revenge.

This is not going to end well.

And Japan? That guy is completely unreadable to me. But he is stronger than he looks, pretty tough and brave too. I can only hope, that he knows when it is time to give up to not be destroyed.

I would rather not pull him down with me.

My problem is: my boss wont let me give up, under no circumstances.

This. Is. So. Not! going to end well.

What to do?

Is there no way that I can protect my people?

I can not or don't want to trust my allies to all ends.

I can only trust my own boss to lead me to destruction.

What other option do I have?

None.

The longer the fight continues, the more people will die – on both sides.

I can not escape this situation. There is but one way left for me, that is the way ahead.

I can not trust my own boss, I don't want to get my allies into more trouble than necessary, I want to safe as many of my own pople as I can. I have to trust my enemies to do the job that they set out to.

He gathered all his courage and the strengh that was left in him.

Yes, that's it. When you don't have anyone else, you want to trust, then all what is left is your enemy.

I challange you to stop me, just as you wanted to from the start, right? I really hope you can make it, or we all go down in flames.

I will give you a hell of a fight, so that you will have to stop me as soon as possible.

Stop me if you dare.

Destroy me if you must.

But stop me.


End file.
